Save Tonight
by StarChibi
Summary: My own version of how Amelia and Zel parted after the end of Slayers Try...sad (?)songfic


       _Author Notes: _Exams. Avoid them. THEY MAKE YOU WRITE SAD FICS! Ahem- ooh naughty fic ^_^ WAAAH sad. My version of how Amelia and Zel parted at the end of Slayers TRY…

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song. I don't own Slayers. 

He looked into her midnight-blue eyes as she looked at him steadily. He wasn't fooled- he could see her lower lip trembling, the tears that threatened to overrun her eyelids. 

_Go on and close the curtains_

_All we need is candlelight_

Her black-blue hair was like the night sky to him, the occasional light hitting a strange just right to make it sparkle like the stars in the heavens. 

'You'll go, won't you.' She said. He nodded, slowly, knowing that it tore her apart, not knowing when she would see him again. But he couldn't stay. Not like this. He turned around to go, and fell the touch on his arm that stopped him.

'Just one night then.' She asked, pleading. He wavered, and then turned around.

'All right.'

She smiled, taking his hand and ignoring his protests, pulling him through the streets of the town.

You and me and a bottle of wine 

_Going to hold you tonight_

_We know I'm going away_

_How I wish…wish that I could stay_

Zel staggered through the streets, holding his head and giggling. Amelia laughed with him.

'We're drunk, Zel.' She managed.

'No we're not, 'mel.' He slurred, bumping into a pole. ''cuse me ma'am-'

Take this wine and drink with me 

_Let's delay our misery…_

'Yes, we are.' She said firmly, pulling him off the pole he'd managed to wrap himself around. 'Let's get back to the palace.'

'Rightio then- forward!'

He promptly fell on his face. Amelia sighed and helped him up. As they reached the palace she asked,

'Zel-'

'Mm princess? Your hair smells nice-'

Amelia giggled. 'Thanks. Do you- like me?'

Zel didn't reply immediately, and merely staggered forward. 'Actchually- you know 'melia-'

'Yes?' she asked, heart racing.

'I think- I think I might love you-' Zel sighed and sat down heavily on the stairs, looking up at her. Amelia hoped it wasn't the drink talking, and just looked into the familiar sapphire blue eyes of the man she loved.

Save tonight 

_And fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

She might never see him again….Amelia felt her eyes tearing up again. His own became concerned.

'Amelia?'

She sniffed as he unsteadily got to his feet to wrap his arms around her.

'What's wrong princess?' he asked, using her title like a nickname. 

'I wish you didn't have to go.'

His grip tightened around her shoulders.

'I wish I could stay with you- but your people wouldn't like me, ne?'

There's a log on the fire 

_And it burns like me for you_

_Tomorrow comes with one desire_

_To take me away…it's true_

'That's all you're worried about?' she said, holding onto his arms. 'I'll _make_ them like you.' She added viciously. He laughed breathily in her ear.

'Iie, princess- besides- without a cure I'm no good for someone like you. When I'm cured- then I'll come back- I promise.'

Amelia recognised the determination in his voice, and knew she could not make him stay. She turned around to lean on his chest.

'I can't make you stay.' She said. It wasn't a question. Tears came unbidden down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt. 

'No. Don't cry, Amelia.' He didn't sound so drunk anymore. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. She bit her lip, wondering whether she'd ever be this close to him again. Now or never….she reached up, pulling his head towards her and kissed him. Slowly, he kissed back.

It ain't easy to say goodbye 

_Darling please don't start to cry_

_'Cause girl you know I've got to go_

_Lord I wish it wasn't so_

'Stay with me tonight.' She whispered in his ear. He looked into her eyes.

'Amelia- you aren't making this easier- for either of us-'

She shook her head with determination and kissed him again. 'I want it to be like this.'

A small smile formed on his mouth as he swept the little princess off her feet.

Save tonight 

_And fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

Zel woke with a roaring headache. He stared at the ceiling and then his gaze fell on the girl lying naked next to him, a small smile playing on her lips as she used his chest as a pillow. He swore. 

'Amelia-'

She woke up and smiled like an angel. 'Amelia, how could you let me do this to you-'

She shut him up, capturing his mouth with her own.

'I don't care.' She said fiercely. 'Now go, like you said you had to- before I make you stay.'

That almost brought a smile to his lips.

Tomorrow comes to take me away 

_I wish that I…that I could stay_

_Girl you know I've got to go_

_Lord I wish it wasn't so_

Zel stood on the edge of the balcony and turned around. Amelia was watching him, tears on her cheeks, the sheet drawn up around her fragile body. He got off the balcony and walked back to her, kissing them away. She smiled sadly and fumbled in her discarded clothing. Zel turned slightly pink. She came away and pressed something into his hand. He looked at it. The pink wrist band and talisman she wore on her wrist-

'Amelia. Someone will-'

'I'll say I lost it. Last night- last night you promised me you'd return once you were human.'

He nodded, clasping the bracelet tightly. 'I will.'

'If you're gone longer than three years I might just have to kill you.' She said half-heartedly. He grinned and kissed her one last time

'I love you, princess.'

She blinked at him, never expecting those words to come from him when he was sober. He smiled sadly, and she realised it was more painful for him than it was for her. Tears came up anew.

'I love you to- now go!' she said, pushing him towards the door. He nodded, and disappeared. Amelia fell back on the pillows.

Save tonight 

_And fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone…_


End file.
